Shalimar & Jesse: Revelations An Anthology
by RK9
Summary: And another story joins the collection! Thoughts is written by RK9, and is unbetaed, and as usual, RK9 will do anything for reviews and has promised Victor's dog Buddha will be sent to all who do drop a review. :
1. Make A Wish Chapter 1

**Make A Wish**

Disclaimer: It turns out being Tribune's head CEO's wife's cousin's sister's brother's pen pal's paperboy's father's nephew's aunt's granddaughter doesn't mean that I own Mutant X or its characters. Go figure. rolls eyes I also don't own the song "Make A Wish", that belongs to Pokemon, and whoever wrote it for the latest Jirachi movie.

Summary: Shalimar Fox sings a lullaby to her best and closest friend when he has problems sleeping.

He looked so innocent when he slept. His hair fell in little untidy bangs over his forehead, and his eyelashes curled softly over his eyes. His breathing was even and deep, and it would take a nuclear explosion to wake him.

Well, usually, that was the case.

But tonight, and quite several nights for almost a month now, Shal had had to endure the pain of watching the man she loved toss and turn as nightmares plagued his dreams each night, and she would always end up rushing to his side to hold and comfort him when he woke, screaming with nightmares.

She knew all about his nightmares. Emma and Adam had been closer to them, far more important than just friends or teammates. Emma had almost been the little sister both of them had never had, and Adam was like a second father to both of them. An actual father-figure who put stability into their lives, and showed them how to live, love, to fight and laugh and grow each day – the way their real parents never had.

Tonight though, Shal was determined to try a different tactic. He had to get some sleep somehow, and the feral decided to try the same trick her mother had always used to soothe her to sleep back when she was a little girl.

She was going to sing him a lullaby.

Shal gently smoothed the lines on his forehead from his restless dreams. She began to sing softly, her voice filling the room.

_"When daytime turns to night, _

_When the moon shines bright,_

_When you're tucked in tight,_

_When everything's all right,_

_Slip softly to that place,_

_Where secret thoughts run free_

_And there come face-to-face,_

_With who you want to be_

_So, swim across the ocean blue,_

_Fly a rocket to the moon_

_You can change your life,_

_Or you can change the world,_

_Take a chance, don't be afraid,_

_Life is yours to live_

_Take a chance, and know the best is yet to come!_

_Make a wish_

_It's up to you_

_Find the strength inside,_

_Then watch your dreams come true_

_You don't need a shooting star,_

_The magic's right there in your heart_

_Close your eyes – believe, and make a wish._

_I've always hoped for happiness_

_And finally fulfilled my wish_

_Cause I just need to see you smile_

_Make a wish_

_It's up to you_

_Find the strength inside,_

_Then watch your dreams come true_

_You don't need a shooting star,_

_The magic's right there in your heart_

_Close your eyes – believe, and make a wish._

Shalimar stopped singing as the young man on the bed smiled and slid into a deep sleep. She smiled too, relieved, glad her plan had worked. She tucked him in tightly, then leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Then, she stood up, and smiled as she walked to the door, stopping just at the doorway to look back and whisper,

"I love you, Jesse. Keep me close, in your dreams."

Well? Like it? Hate it? Flames welcomed as they are also reviews, no? I just want the feedback!


	2. Make A Wish Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or it's characters. Seeing how Season 3 was a complete disappointment, it's hardly surprising. Only Peter Mohan could ruin such an awesome show that way. I blame him.

It was funny how Sanctuary could be so quiet at times. Somehow it struck Jesse as a little odd. Just the silence and him.

Jesse knew that Brennan was usually doing something and making noise, but he had forgotten just how quiet it would get when the elemental wasn't around. Shalimar was asleep in her room, and Lexa...the new team leader – who Jesse still knew would never replace Adam – was out on a date with Brennan.

Lexa and Brennan had been doing the we-have-a-mutual-attraction-but-we-denied-it-until-now kind of dance, and Shal had almost exploded with the intensity of the feeling she had sensed emanating from the two of them. The feral had almost threatened Brennan to ask Lexa out, and Brennan had known better than to argue with a feral.

Jesse hummed to himself as he worked on the computer, updating Sanctuary's security as he usually did. He was in an excellent mood today, and for good reason. For the first time in months, he had been able to have a good night's sleep, free from the nightmares of Emma and Adam dying at Naxcon.

_"When daytime turns to night, _

_When the moon shines bright, _

_When you're tucked in tight, _

_When everything's all right..."_

Shalimar's arms suddenly slid around him, and he grinned. "You wake up late today for a reason?" he asked.

"No date last night...I have no excuse this time."

"Uh-huh."

"So, where are Brennan and Lexa?"

Jesse grinned, and said, "Well, they went out last night on a date remember...they still haven't come back, and I for one don't want to intrude on their privacy and find out what they are, or were, doing."

"Since when did you become a saint, Jess?"

Jesse just smiled. Shalimar slid into the new computer chair to sit on his lap. There were times when he missed the surfer chair Adam had installed in Sanctuary. Right now, with the feral he loved more than anyone else in the world sitting in his lap, was not one of those times. He began to sing under his breath again, his fingers leaving the keyboard to wrap around Shal.

Shal froze in his arms, and he stopped singing immediately. "Shal? What is it?"

"That song...where did you hear it, Jess?"

"I don't know," replied Jesse, puzzled. Then he smiled. "But I like it. It's...soothing. Nice."

Shal twisted in his arms to smile at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Shal smiled as she rose and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck. "Oh, no reason. I just like the tune." A beat, and then, "You still having nightmares, Jess?"

"Nope." Jesse smiled happily. "Not a single one."  
Shal smiled too, relieved. "Good. Let's keep it that way. You were starting to look like a panda wearing Lexa's makeup."

Then the feral turned and headed for the kitchen, laughing as she neatly dodged the pillow Jesse threw at her back.

Okay, shout-outs to those wonderful people who reviewed - thanks a whole bunch!

Freakngel - Glad you liked it sis!

ReganX - You can count on more Shal/Jesse stories from me, as soon as my exams end!

KatKnits00 - Nice to know you loved it.

brigitta1 - Thank you!

Capricornus - I love Brennan/Emma, but since she's dead (Grrr...Mohan!), maybe some day I'll think up a way to bring her back!One can only hope... Hope you can live with the Brennan/Lexa pairing in this chapter for now?

anonymous - LOL! I found your review the most hilarious of the lot. Thanks for the feedback...btw, who told you Bren/Shal were supposed to be together? Your opinion, and I respect it...but I'm a girl who thinks that Paradise is and always will be Jesse and Shalimar. For that matter, I hate Jesse/Lexa as well.

aniki19 - Well, the incest is your opinion, but incest is only when blood relatives have sex. Shal and Jesse aren't even related, even though they are close. I am continuing, this fic will have lots of Shal/Jesse fluff, and I'll see what I can do about your idea in a later chapter if I can. winks Wish me luck!

And on a final note...review, people! I live for the feedback! And remember - Shalimar and Jesse belong together forever!


	3. Make A Wish Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or its characters. I wish Mohan would quit rubbing it in. I mean, I wouldn't have to write this dumb thing if he would just put Mutant X up for sale at a price I can afford... :)

The kitchens of Sanctuary seemed to welcome Shalimar the way they did every day, when the feral went in to cook. Before Emma died, Shal and her psionic best friend had taken turns cooking – quite a task given Jesse and Brennan's colossal appetites. As Emma has put it once, it would have made their cooking tasks easier if they traded the guys in for a pet elephant.

But now, Shalimar did the cooking alone, and Lexa was no help. The newest team member had offered once, and well...the result was that they had to call in professional help from Jesse and Brennan to help fix the part of the kitchen that Lexa blew up. The molecular had never offered her cooking services again, and Shalimar hadn't exactly begged her to help out either.

Shalimar opened the fridge to see what she could make for lunch for herself and Jesse, and sighed at the emptiness within. Jesse and Brennan had gone to work on emptying out their food stocks once more. Shal sighed. Looked like Lexa and she needed to go shopping again. At least there were enough ingredients for her to make a pizza – Jesse's favorite food.

Shal gathered the things she needed and proceeded to mix the dough in a mixing bowl she found. She was soon deep into her work, and unconsciously, she began to hum the lullaby she had only just last night sung to Jesse.

In fact, the feral was so happy with her work that she never noticed as a certain molecular paused outside the kitchen and frowned as he listened to the tune she hummed. Jesse looked at Shal, a funny expression on his face, before he smiled and entered the kitchen.

Shalimar almost dropped her mixing bowl as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and a voice in her ear began singing softly, continuing from where her humming had left off. The feral was speechless, but only for a second as her voice joined Jesse's and together they completed the song in perfect harmony.

Shal only needed to take one look at Jesse to know that he had figured it out.

"You know, don't you?" she asked.

"That you were the one who sang me to sleep last night? Oh, yeah." Suddenly his blue eyes were looking into hers, and Shalimar whispered, "I had to do _something_, Jess – it was killing me, watching you tossing and turning night after night, crying and screaming and waking in a cold sweat..."

"Hey, it's okay." Jesse gently cut her off. "I didn't say I minded. In fact, I was about to thank you."

He kissed her, and Shal melted happily into his embrace. When finally they pulled apart, she smiled. "I like the way you thank people."

"Not people – you." Jesse smiled his adorable crooked smile, the one that always melted Shal's heart.

The feral was speechless, which was rare, and Jesse used her shock to his advantage.

"Shal, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for quite a while," he said seriously, and Shalimar looked at him as he said, "Shal, I love you."

Shalimar stared at him for so long that Jesse began to feel afraid. Was she going to tell him she loved him, but only as a brother and she was in love with Brennan or someone else? Would she say that he would never be more than a very close friend? Jesse was about to consider asking Shal if something was wrong when a tear trickled down the feral's cheek. Jesse was alarmed, but then the alarm disappeared the minute Shal threw herself at him and whispered, "I love you too, Jesse Kilmartin."

(A year later...)

The sun set on yet another day as Shalimar Fox finished setting dinner on the table. "Jesse!" she called out to her husband, and the molecular came trotting in obediently to sit down at his seat.

Shalimar was about to join him when a sudden wail from a nearby room interrupted their meal. Both she and Jesse knew that wail. It was a call that was to be answered immediately, or there would be hell to pay.

Shalimar quickly grabbed a milk bottle from the fridge in the room, and Jesse carefully handed over their month-old daughter, their pride and joy, a little perfect little baby with blond fluff on her head, and Shalimar's brown eyes. She also possessed Jesse's smile, and her features were the perfect mix of her parents.

Shalimar finished feeding Paige Kilmartin, and she smiled as her husband began softly singing the very lullaby that had led to their marriage, and the creation of this perfect life she was now rocking to sleep.

"_Make a wish, _

_It's up to you_

_Find the strength inside, _

_Then watch your dreams come true,_

_You don't need a shooting star_

_The magic's right there in your heart_

_Close your eyes – believe, and make a wish."_

And that folks, is really the end....thanks for reviwing, and making your comments....I loved the feedback, and one last review is all I ask of you, to tell me your opinions on the final chapter....

Forbes March and chocolates have been sent to all you lovely people who reviewed, as promised...

anto - Sorry, but this was a Shal/Jesse fic, maybe after my exams there'll be time for Lexa/Brennan? Hope you enjoyed the fic anyway.

Animiga - Why, thank you! Maybe I can corrupt you to Shal/Jesse if I wrote another Shal/Jesse fic? I like corrupting people...

ReganX - As you can see, he did figure it out. I know some people think Jesse is stupid, but I disagree. Brennan can be so much stupider. And I agree, Jesse and Shal are close, which is why I love the Shal/Jesse ship.

Fiery Feral - I'll let you in on a secret...I'm not much of a Brennan/Lexa fan either. I just put that pairing in because Emma in my fic is dead, which causes Jesse nightmares. Shh....don't tell anyone, I have a reputation, you know? ;) Shal and Jesse forever!

Feral's Revenge - Does this chapter please your majesty? I delivered the chapter, now I want to see a final review from you! Thanks for the flattery - my head will explode I think, so be careful how much praise you give me...and actually, I'm a member of an entire usergroup of Shal/Jesse shippers...check out , and go to the forums...there'll be a usergroup called Shal/Jesse:Revelations, and we're all dedicated to the relationship, brother-sister or otherwise, between Shalimar and Jesse....

goldstranger - Glad you liked the fic, and you can look forward to more Shal/Jesse fics from me if inspiration strikes, and after my exams end. The lullaby...wish I could take credit, but that's from the Jirachi:Wish Maker Pokemon movie. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter.

Rachel - YOu have the same first name as me! Oh wow! See what I told Fiery Feral about my feelings for Brennan/Lexa above, but remember...it's a secret! Shh! Hope you liked this chapter!

And I would like to mention that this chapter is dedicated to my dear sister freakngel, who helped me with ideas and inspiration, and betaed the whole fic for me....thanks frick, for putting up with me!

Well, until the next fic I write, people, and please drop one last review before you say goodbye! Thanks everyone!

Hugs and kisses from RK9.


	4. Tipsy

* * *

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS- Okay maybe one of them. But in any case, the storyline is mine as in it's REALLY mine. 

Author's note: Set before Emma and Brennan's appearance.

Title: Tipsy

Written by: Freakngel

* * *

"Let's go!" 

Hopping on one leg as she zipped up her heeled boots, Shalimar scowled at her blond friend, "What's the rush?"

"Well I wanna get there and start having fun. Unless of course you prefer staying behind tonight?" Jesse grinned while fidgeting with the car keys. "Besides I have someone to pick up along the way, a friend of mine."

Straightening herself, Shalimar checked her reflection for the last time – at least for the next five minutes – and pulled her black spaghetti top down a little, matching her dark blue jeans. Smiling ferally at the mirror, she stepped up next to Jesse. "Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Shalimar meet Greg, Greg – Shalimar." Jesse introduced them. 

The dark haired stranger hopped in the back seat of the red four-wheel drive, and turned towards Shalimar who was seated in front. "Hi!"

"Hey," Shalimar responded and smiled.

Once he shut the door, Jesse revved the engine and started for the club.

Greg pulled himself forward and leaned in between the front seats. "Alright, we're moving!" he laughed.

Turning around, Shalimar could note Greg's rather attractive features. She pursed her lips and realized he was rather cute.

"Greg's an old friend from high school, thought he might want to tag along today." Jesse explained, not taking his eyes off the road. "He's a hard guy to track."

"That's 'cause I'm hidden behind the row of damn hot chicks." Greg answered, not missing a beat. "As for you," he looked at Shalimar, "I've seen you around haven't I?"

"Could be because I was one of the few 'Damn Hot Chicks' who turned you down?" Shalimar laughed.

"She was in the same high school Greg…" Jesse piped in, clearing it up for his friend.

"Aahh…" The stranger whistled. "But still doesn't explain why I never really knew you."

"Like you said Grego… you're hidden behind a row of 'damn hot chicks'."

Clasping Jesse's shoulder, Greg grinned like one mutated Cheshire cat, "So true J-Man… so true."

"J-Man?" Shalimar asked suspiciously. Since when was Jesse J-Man?

"There are a lot of things about this guy that you my dear, have no idea about."

"Oh?" Raising one eyebrow, Shalimar gave a look at Jesse. "Spill Greg." She ordered.

"Shut up Greg." Jesse counter ordered.

"What?" He exclaimed, "and piss off the good lady? No way."

"Smart boy Greg." Shalimar praised, but only to get more info. "So…?"

"Well there was this time where Jess here became quite the lady's man."

"Uh huh?"

Jesse made a stop at the red traffic light, "What about?" he asked, cautiously.

Greg frowned a little, his face showing signs of strain from thinking too much, "One of the girls begged Jess here to let her drive his car. Sounds pretty okay, only problem was, she doesn't have a license."

"What??" Shalimar stared in open-mouthed shock.

"Uh no… not this story," Jesse groaned, he couldn't look behind anymore as the light turned green and the cars behind them weren't a patient bunch.

"So anyway," Greg continued, "Jess knew about the lack of license on this girl, but he lets her drive anyway. The stupidest part was that me and Jess here hopped into the back of the car. Stupid right?" he looked at the feral for agreement.

"You can say that again." Shalimar laughed.

"But wait, the best part has yet to come. So the two idiots strapped at the back. Girl starts car and drives. She's pretty okay until we come to sharp turning and what does she do?" He pauses for an effect. Shalimar could see Jesse cringing from what was to come.

"What?" she humored the man.

"She screeched 'WHERE'S THE BRAKE?????'"

That's it, Shalimar couldn't hold in the laughter any longer, it slipped from her lips and Jesse shook his head in defeat.

"The girl couldn't decide between the two pedals, we were stuck in shock that even Jesse here started praying… in the end, dear no-license-girl stepped on the wrong pedal and accelerated. She runs over the curb barely misses a tree and these 8-foot wall is smack in front of us. Just at the right moment, J-Man remembers the hand break, pulls it and saves our lives."

Reaching over, Greg grabs Jesse's face and puts a kiss on his cheek, "My hero!" He fluttered his eyelids femininely.

"Seriously Greg, one more weird move from you and you're walking."

"Fine." He mocked the action of sealing his lips and sat back.

"You let a girl who doesn't know how to drive - drive!?" Shalimar enquired, and rather loudly.

Jesse shrugged and kept silent.

"Anymore stories Greg?" She asked.

"Well there was this time th-."

"Very far to walk on foot Grego." Jesse cryptically threatened. "Very far."

"Touchy."

"Greg, I think you and I are going to be good friend tonight." Shalimar purred.

"Oh baby!" Grinning from ear to ear, Greg sat back happily.

* * *

"WHERE'D JESSE GO?" Shalimar shouted over the loud music. Her ears were starting to get used to it. 

"WH-AT???" Obviously Greg wasn't getting used to it though.

Rolling her eyes and sighing seemed appropriate at that time, so Shalimar did so. "I SAID- WHERE'D JESSE GO??" she repeated and pointed to the empty seat next to her.

"WH-AT!??"

This was getting very annoying, "I. SAID. WHERE'D. JESSE. GO!!??" It wasn't planned, but as soon as she said WHERE, the music stopped.

Greg humouredly dug his finger into his ear, seemingly to clear it, "You don't have to shout…"

"Greg…" she hissed.

"THAT WAY!!!" he pointed, the music climbing to it's deafening pitch again.

She followed the direction of his finger and spotted Jesse next to a red head, he was smiling but shaking his head. Whatever he was saying, Shalimar couldn't pick up over the loud noise, not even with her feral hearing.

"Don't be jealous." Greg cooed and leaned closer to Shalimar while thumping his shoe to the beat, "He means nothing to her."

"Greg, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Whatever…" he waved his hand. "I'm feeling tipsy."

"I bet," she sarcastically snorted and poured more whisky to her coke. She already had about five cups – Or was it 10? -- that night and she felt fine.

Lifting his glass and emptying it of its contents, Greg slammed the container back onto the steel table. "I've got low alcohol tolerance. You sound wasted yourself."

"I am not." Shalimar sipped on the sweetly bitter concoction.

Greg lifted his finger and poked her arm, "yes you are, you're wasted as well."

Nope, she wasn't going to fall for his bait. As cute as Greg was, Shalimar refused to answer him.

"Wa-sted…" he kept poking. "I dare you to shoot that Jack Daniels straight." He challenged her, lifting the half empty bottle.

"Fine," she smiled, "Hit me."

* * *

So maybe she was a bit wasted, or as Greg called it: tipsy. 

Shalimar laughed and swayed to the techno beats, right then she wasn't exactly moving gracefully, but it would do.

Like who the heck cares anyway??

Greg followed along and danced to the tunes as well, bumping and grinding with Shalimar and both of them laughed.

So, wasted was might be an understatement, drunk was more of an accuracy.

"I'm tired," Greg said directly into her ear.

She giggled --Just when did she start giggling??— "Yeah me to, let's go back."

Holding his hand, Greg pulled Shalimar along and looked back every two seconds making sure he hadn't lost her to the mad crowd.

Some guy was puking into the sink nearby, another bunch of girls were cackling like old witches.

"Where'd you guys go?" Jesse asked, his face a little flush from the alcohol.

Shalimar plopped herself on the seat and laughed while Greg pointed at the stage, where people were still dancing madly.

"She's wasted." Greg announced as he plunked down next to Shalimar, he moved closer and poked her in the arm again.

"I am not." She objected again. "I'm very conscious of what's going on."

"Fine then get up and stand straight."

Shalimar frowned and realized where she was. Stuck in between Jesse and Greg in a booth. Had they been in a booth earlier on? Wasn't it an open table? When had they moved to a booth? "I can't,"

"Why not?" Jesse laughed aloud, drinking more whisky.

"I'm sandwiched between you two." She pouted.

Greg wasn't about to make her feel better and squashed Shalimar further in between. "Someone's t-I-p-s-y!"

"AM NOT!!!"

The two annoying men laughed harder, Greg stood up and walked over to the front, moving to the beats of the music. Jesse stood up but looked back at Shalimar who was seating very comfortably and feeling dazed.

"You OK?" He asked, moving closer.

She nodded, "Just sleepy..." her speech was slurred.

"Yeah me to," he sat himself next to her again.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe she just felt like it, but Shalimar rested her head on Jesse's shoulder and closed her eyes.

She really was feeling sleepy and that last time she checked; it was already three in the morning.

Jesse leaned his head on hers and held her hand.

Her eyes opened dazedly, was she dreaming?

No.

She held his hand back and felt warm from within. No she wasn't dreaming, this was real, in fact it was a dream come true.

For so long, they both laid still- unmoving. The world passed on without noticing them.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Greg stood over them and poked at Jesse.

What was this guy's obsession with jabbing people??

"Yeah…" Jesse said groggily, but not moving his hand away.

'_Go Away_' Greg semi consciously ordered in her head. Instead he placed himself next to her and leaned against the feral.

Ignoring him, Shalimar closed her eyes once more and relaxed.

For the final time, Shalimar was ready to bite Greg when he poked her arm again, but this time he shoved his cell phone into her face, the screen was lit up and a message waiting, self typed by Greg himself.

'_Are you in love with him?_' it read.

Giving an odd look at Greg, Shalimar took the device and with one hand still in Jesse's, she used the other free one to type back an answer.

'_Yes._'

He read it and started hitting buttons again. '_Are you drunk?_'

'_Nope, I'm sober about this._'

Greg seemed satisfied with the answer and pocketed his phone again before leaving and disappearing into the crowd.

Lights danced across their faces and Shalimar stared at Jesse, is this a mistake? "Are you going to regret this tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

Leaning in closer to her, he mumbled softly, "No."

She smiled and bit her lip; slowly she planted a kiss on his cheek and smelled his cologne, never feeling so in love before.

Jesse turned towards her and chuckled, kissing her on the forehead and then on the lips.

Breaking away, they both laughed and held each other. It was rather funny that some unrecognizable remix of a song was playing in the background while here they were sitting together.

Then again, Shalimar wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

His arms were wrapped around her waist from the back as they both swayed to the music and they didn't care if they were out of sync. It really didn't matter.

There were on the second floor and looking down at the crowd.

Shalimar finally spotted Greg, talking to some girl who looked like she was from a back alley.

"I think Greg found himself a girl." She told Jesse.

His head was rested in between her neck and shoulder, as he spoke, "Yeah some Mimi from factory number 39."

For someone who was partially drunk, he still could come up with good jokes.

"Yeah, well I think we need to get back, it's getting late Jess."

"Hmmm…" he ignored her, but Shalimar didn't want the night to end either.

"Go home?"

Where'd Greg come from? Shalimar scanned the crowd again where Greg was a few minutes ago.

"Let's wait 'til four ok?" Jesse pleaded.

She turned behind to face him, "No Jess, let's go home," She tugged at his arm and gave him her best innocent look. "Home."

"Alright…" Jesse gave way.

"YAY!" Greg shouted. "Come on let's wait for Jesse outside." Greg said, before Shalimar could object, she was already being pulled out by Greg.

The fresh air felt good on Shalimar's face and Greg stood next to her.

"You're a cool girl."

She snorted; his thoughts didn't really matter to her, "Yeah? Whatever." Glancing at the exit, Shalimar wondered where Jesse was.

"You're serious?"

"About?" Shalimar asked, raising an eyebrow and pushing her hair back.

"J-Man."

"Yes. Do I look like I'm kidding." She felt her temper flare.

He nodded dramatically, "Good babe… you wanna make him jealous?"

"What are you; bored?"

"Nah, just tipsy." He said as he walked around her, "Come on, you know Jesse, I know him."

Shalimar shook her head, but there was a small part in her that seemed tempted by the offer.

Where is Jesse??

"I'm going back in."

Greg pulled up next to Shalimar, "Me to." He smiled drunkard-ly.

The music was gradually beginning to mellow down, but it was still loud. Maneuvering through the wave of people, Shalimar found Jesse talking to a guy at the booth they were at.

"Hey, where were you?" he asked.

"Outside," she slid next to him and held his hand.

Unfortunately Greg just had to sit next to them. Well not for too long. "OooO There she is," he said getting up.

Shalimar followed his gaze and found girl from factory number 39.

Before she could ask, he was after her.

She laughed and leaned back against Jesse who looked more sober now.

"Is Greg still hitting on you?" Jesse asked seriously, there wasn't a trace of humor in his voice.

Shalimar blinked back, she hadn't realized it. "Yeah…" she answered gently.

"Bastard…"

She smiled, "Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm just irritated with him." He denied.

He was jealous.

She grasped his hand tighter, "He's not too bad of a guy."

"Remind me to shoot him if he comes near alcohol again."

"Like you'll have a chance, I'll probably tear him to pieces first," she joked and playfully flashed her feral eyes.

"You go girl." He laughed back.

"Yes! I have her number!" Greg re-emerged from the crowd. "Score one for the Grego."

Sighing louder than usual, Jesse got up and pulled Shalimar with her, "Let's go."

* * *

"AND WHEN TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES, I'LL COMFORT YOU... OOOOOOO" 

"Remind me to also shoot Greg when he sings," Jesse added while driving.

Shalimar cringed at Greg's singing but at the same time she eyed Jesse carefully. He seemed sober enough to drive, and he insisted her could drive. So far he's been driving good and it's not all that far.

Frowning, Shalimar cursed herself for being paranoid.

"LIKE A BRIDGE OVER TROUBLED WATERS!!!!" Greg continued.

"Greg shut up before I throw you in the trunk." Shalimar threatened.

"Ok." He squeaked, "I'll be quiet now."

"Good." Jesse piped in.

Silence was golden, for about 5 minutes.

"PEACHES ON A TREEE!!!!!!!!!!" Greg started up again.

"The scary part is, he actually sounds good." Shalimar admitted.

Funnily enough, both Jesse and Shalimar sighed at the same time.

* * *

"Tell me straight to my face that you aren't going to regret this tomorrow morning." Shalimar asked, her stomach doing twists and turns. 

Never has Sanctuary seem to intimidating right then. The two of them standing there underneath the Dojo; the alcohol influence wearing thin.

The truth revealing itself; uncoiling from the dark depths.

"I promise you Shal, I will not regret this." He assured, those soft blue eyes looking straight into her.

She searched his face a little while longer, holding the gaze and searching for any traces of a lie.

She couldn't find any. "Goodnight Jess," she tip toed a little and kissed him lightly on his cheek. Turning around, she let her grasp on his hand go, but Jesse held on tighter.

"Night." He pulled her towards him and he kissed her on the lips, sealing the perfect night with a perfect kiss.

* * *

* * *

OK, review would be nice ==


	5. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

by RK9

Disclaimer: Mutant X isn't mine. If I owned it, this show would be definitely more Shal/Jesse-ish. Because, Shal belongs with Jesse! And vice-versa! Why don't they see?

Oh well. This is why we have fanfiction. :)

Notes: I was looking through Jaguar's Unofficial Forbes website, going through the MX images from The Shock of the New, when I found this picture of Jesse working on the computer, with Shal standing nearby watching him. It got me thinking about what Shal was thinking while she was standing there with that look on her face...looking at Jesse.

And so, this fic was born. It's short, yes, and kinda boring...but undoubtedly Shal/Jesse. And yes, I know the quoting from the pilot ep might not be absolutely correct, but take note that as my exams start Monday, I don't have the time to actually go watch the ep and write down exactly word-for-word what they say. So bear with it, and forgive me. Think of it as an alternate scene, if you will.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

(Shal's POV)

I could smell that he was upset.

My best friend sat silently in the surfer chair, typing furiously and basically ignoring my presence as he worked to create Emma's new identity. I wondered every now and again how he could do things like this. How he could be hurt when Emma called him a freak, and yet forgive anyway and continue doing what he had to do to keep Emma, and others like her safe even through the hurt. Then I remembered – he could, because he was Jesse. He forgave. He liked to see the best in people. Something I would do well to learn from him.

I moved a little closer. I had grown accustomed to his smell from the very first day he arrived in Sanctuary. He'd been like a little lost kid, and my protective feral nature had gone all out to protect him, and care for him. Jesse had needed me, and in a way, I had needed him. I had needed him to teach me that feral or not, no man (or girl in my case), was an island.

Jesse and I had grown together, and evolved into two people who were more than just best friends, more than brother and sister, closer than identical twins, if I may say so. We loved each other, and our love had brought us together through all the trials and tribulations of growing up as new mutant teenagers. Sometimes we fought, of course, but it never lasted long enough, and if anything, our disagreements brought us closer together.

So, I had learnt to tell when my...packmate? No. When my... soulmate, was upset.

Tentatively, I asked, "You okay, Jess?"

He typed something into the damned keyboard before replying, "Yeah. But I'm sorry about Emma."

"So am I," I replied.

"It would have been nice to have another woman on the team."

I gave a small smile, thinking of what might have been. "Yeah, I know."

Jesse turned, and I sensed that already he was feeling better. I smiled. He smiled. I moved even closer, until I sat on Jesse's lap. He grinned. "Kinda hard to work like this," he pointed out.

"Tough," I shot back. "I'm comfortable."

He tickled me, and I shot off, laughing. "You cheat." I scolded lightly.

He put on an innocent face that caused an angel's to dim in comparison. I smiled, and together we worked on Emma's new identity information.

And I was pleased to note as I left for the safehouse later, that Jesse didn't smell so upset anymore.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

That was unbetaed, but let me know what you think of it anyway! Be honest!

And for a look at the pic that inspired all this... copy and paste this link...without the spaces in between of course.

http: img . photobucket . com / albums / v30 / SynergeticWolf / Mutant20X / ShalandJesse . jpg

And this other pic is just for any Shal/Jesse shippers to enjoy:

http: img . photobucket . com / albums / v30 / SynergeticWolf / Mutant20X / TheKiss. jpg

Hope you all like! (Also hoping that will let the pics show...) Have fun, and now please press that cute little purple button and drop me a review!

Shout-outs go to:

Feral's Revenge - (RK9's head promptly explodes) Thanks for all the compliments, and I hope this story pleases you!

aniki19 - (RK9 hands her a puke bucket) There, there...hope this story makes you feel better.

Roceane - Well, that's good to know. Here's a little hug to say thank you.

Lola67 - Hello Rapport. You can't fool me. I know you. (evil grin) Glad you liked the story, dear. And the one frick wrote...I'm sure she had fun making Jesse jealous all right. We don't know how many chappies we'll have, but this is an Anthology, a collection, so it could be short or long depending on how much inspiration we get. And we have a lot of ideas for Shal/Jesse fics...they just don't come out right sometimes, so we work on them until we can post them here.

Fiery Feral - Thanks! Hope you liked this one too!

koalared - Why, that's great! We're running out of Shal/Jesse shippers here, aren't we? I'm hoping to resurrect this dying breed.

LuvMX - Yes, I hear you. I'm very glad you're honest. Not many people who are nowadays, you know. I hope this fic was better for you.

Capricornus152 - Thank you. :) You're great for my ego.

gelf - Give me time, and I'll go read your fics, I promise. Once my exams end and I can get my mom to increase my net time. Glad you liked it. For the record, I don't know where frickangel came up with Greg, but I do know she watches CSI and is a Greg Sanders fan...;) She told me Tipsy was based on a true story...go figure.

wox-77 and Shalgal - (huggles her sisters)

cat - You think so? I'm glad.Chocolates and Forbes for you. :D

lefthandedsnail - Thanks Sa.

Jaid Ziaen - Freakngel and I are thrilled that you're worshipping us and all. (grins) We've decided we like it.

I'd like to know how you watched season 4, though. Has it come out where you live? As far as I know it hasn't aired in the US yet, has it? In Malaysia, where frick and I are from, we're in the middle of s3.

On a side note, I'm glad you love Paige so much. You can borrow her for occasional hugs but do remember to return her to Shal and Jesse before Shal's feral protectiveness kicks in. You don't want to mess with and angry, protective-moded mother feral, now do you?

Hugs to anyone I missed out, and a thousand apologies!

Now everyone, review! I'll send Victor's dog Buddha to everyone who presses that cute little purple button and drops a review! :)


End file.
